The Wolf Girl and the Hunter
by JJRogueAngel
Summary: What will happen when the Volturi return three years later to make sure all is well with Nessie? And why is Leah acting so mysterious? All will be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to tell them what to do.**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I ran through the woods at top speed, barely seeing the thick tree trunks as I dodged them. I desperately wanted to change my course and return to La Push, but I still heard the Alpha command in my head from the large russet-colored wolf to my right.

_Don't even think about it, Leah. _Damn it. Caught again.

_But Jake… why do they need us again? Haven't we already done enough for the leeches?_

_For the last time… _A growl rumbled through my head, and escaped from the muzzle of the Alpha; _Do NOT call them that._

_But it's what they ARE. _I retaliated with a growl of my own.

Suddenly there was another voice in my head, a youthful male voice that made me wince more than the stern voice that was already there. It could only belong to the sand-colored wolf to my left, my little brother Seth.

_Can't you get over it already, Lee?_

_NO. _I shivered as I thought of getting over calling those things anything but what they were. Leeches. Bloodsuckers.

_But they'd do it for us._

I rolled my eyes as I ran. My little brother: always the voice of reason. Or so he thought.

_Leah, I told you. The Volturi are coming back to check up on Nessie _–I cringed at that name. Above all else I didn't think I wanted to be in danger over the demon spawn - _and they're dangerous. The Cullens need all the protection they can get._

_Yeah sure, Jake… anything for your precious imprint._

Suddenly there was silence in my head as we cut through a sun-drenched clearing and Jacob let out a ferocious growl.

_Now you've done it, Lee._

_Shut it, Seth. You know I'm only coming to protect your ass. Mom is going to freak out when she finds out as it is._

I could tell he was going to come back with something to make me see another side of what we were about to walk into, but the edge of the woods came into view and the three of us slowed down at the same time. I could smell the sickly sweet scent of the leeches wafting from the house just beyond the trees, and sucked in a deep breath, willing myself to hold it until this was over.

I found a spot out of view just in time to hear Seth and Jacob phase back to human form, relieved that I missed their nakedness. I phased back myself, and retrieved my clothes, which had been tied around my ankle. I pulled on my shorts and tank top – scant clothing even for the frigid weather of Fork, Washington, and stepped out to join the boys.

Jacob glared at me as I approached. "Can't you just BEHAVE?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I stopped in my tracks, returning his glare. "I didn't HAVE to come, remember?"

Jacob turned toward the forest edge and threw his hands up in frustration, then wordlessly headed out of the trees and made his way to the Cullens' mansion. I stayed where I was, watching him and seriously debating just running for it again.

Suddenly Seth walked by and nudged me. "You know he's grateful you came, Lee. He'd do anything for Nessie, and it does mean a lot that you would, too."

"Arg… you're such a softly, Seth," I replied, reaching up to ruffle his already messy hair, then turning back to the mansion and taking one more breath of fresh air. "Let's just get this over with, and get away from the stench."

Seth and I started following Jake's path to the mansion. I heard Seth chuckle as we walked and glanced over at him, shaking my head at the goofy grin on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Well," he answered, looking up at the massive house, "I was… kind of hoping Esme would have some food for us." He looked at me hopefully. "She may not eat human food, but she knows her way around the kitchen."

"Of course you were," I retorted, rolling my eyes and punching Seth in the arm as we made our way up the front steps and into the door that was left open for us.

* * *

**Definitely not getting right to things, and definitely adding more. Just leave some feedback if you want to see how far the rabbit hole goes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters, of course. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer, of course. But I can make them do my bidding!**

* * *

We followed the sound of voices until we found everyone sitting in the living room. Jake was already on the couch, his demon spawn imprint already in his lap. She had grown considerably in the three years since the Volturi came to investigate her. Now she looked like she was about ten years old. And looked more like her mother now. I rolled my eyes at the thought, and spotted Edward looking at me with an amused look on his face. _Get out of my head, Leech _I thought, which only made his mocking smile wider. I crossed my arms across my chest and willed Jacob to find out what we needed to do, so I could at least get out of that house.

As if he could read my mind, Jacob looked up at Carlisle. "When are they supposed to be here?"

"It seems it will only be a couple of days. They made the decision to come, and immediately got on their way. From Alice's vision before we called you, it doesn't look like they expected any of you to be there. She only saw our family and theirs gathered in the meadow." Carlisle glanced at Alice, who nodded.

Jake nodded back to her, then looked at Seth and I. "Looks like we'll need to keep an eye on the meadow. We won't stay too close, though. Just in case they have their trackers with them." He turned to Seth and I. "So who's up first?"

Before I could answer, Seth jumped up from his seat, yelling, "I'm on it!' I sighed, a bit disappointed that he'd be getting out of the house sooner.

Suddenly Edward was beside me, making me jump. "You don't have to stay here. We completely understand if you're more comfortable outside the house." I turned and narrowed my eyes at him, throwing a look at him that I knew perfectly well I didn't have to stay in the house with them. I shot the same cold look to Jake, then turned to leave.

As I got further from the house, the smell finally started to subside – much to my relief. I wandered into the woods, debating phasing and taking a run, but then I decided it was nice not having anyone in my head. I wandered along the winding path, deeper into the woods than I intended to go, my mind wandering back to my nice cozy bed back in La Push and how I probably wouldn't be seeing it for a couple days.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks, the thought of my little brother patrolling on his own hitting me at the same time the awful smell did. I realized I wasn't alone as I hit the edge of a clearing. I quickly glanced behind me, then looked back across the clearing and froze.

Just inside the tree line on the other side of the clearing was a shadowy figure, completely covered with a dark, hooded robe. It drew closer to the edge of the small meadow and stopped, as if it was studying me. I don't know how long I stood there, knowing that the hooded figure was a blood-sucker, but something kept my feet planted firmly.

Finally, the figure raised its hands to the hood of the dark cloak and pushed it back. I felt my eyes widen as I recognized the face; the pale yet olive-colored skin tone; the dark hair, hitting just above the figure's shoulders; the – I felt myself shiver – crimson eyes that couldn't be missed. I realized I'd seen this leech before – three years ago, in the very same woods. He was a tracker in the Volturi guard. And he was very dangerous. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I go warn the others that this tracker was in the woods?

I shook my head, knowing I couldn't afford a distraction as I glanced back up at the leech standing across the clearing from me. He looked back, an amused smile on his face as he nodded in my direction and uttered two words: "She wolf."

I tensed up as he spoke, still unable to move. _Come on Leah. What's WRONG with you? Move your feet and get away from this leech. You know you can't trust him. _I stayed rooted where I was, still watching as he chuckled. "So you know who I am, too. Relax, she wolf. I would have killed you already if I saw fit to."

I looked into those red eyes, growling slightly as I finally found my voice again. "What's stopping you, Leech?"

The same amused smile that Edward gave me earlier crossed the leech's face. "I find you quite… interesting."

I felt a bit knocked back by the statement. Before I could stop myself, a growl rumbled up from my chest and escaped my lips. "I interest you, Leech? How so?"

The tracker took a step forward, cocking his head to the side. "I have yet to… figure that out…" He trailed off and looked down, muttering something under his breath. I couldn't make out what was said, but it sounded like he was cursing in Italian. Then he looked back up at me, his crimson eyes flashing. "Do you have a name? Or shall I continue calling you She Wolf?"

I thought for a moment, wondering if telling him my name was safe. There was just something about him that… _Come on Leah… you have more sense than that. Move your ass! Get out of here!_ I was about to oblige my thoughts when I felt my lips parting, only one word escaping them before I clamped them shut again: "Leah…" I winced, and looked up at him, startled at the pleased look on his face.

"Well, Leah…" He stopped, and it almost seemed that the was thinking. Maybe plotting? I shook my head and watched him as he took three more steps toward me, extending his hand formally. "I'm Demetri of the Volturi coven. I believe we've… somewhat met before?"

Of course we had. I remember him standing with his family in that clearing during our first encounter with the Volturi. I looked from his hand to his face, suddenly finding him less frightening now that he was on his own. I bit my lip, my eyes not leaving his face as my hand raised up almost on its own, cautiously shaking his.

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback... you guys are awesome. There will definitely be more coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the awesome feedback!**

**As usual, the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I couldn't resist bossing them around a bit more!**

* * *

I pulled my hand back, shocked at the cold of his skin. I lifted my hand and looked at it in disbelief as I realized this was the first time I'd ever touched a vampire. After letting it sink in, I looked up and found him examining his hand in the same fashion.

Finally he spoke: "Your hand… it feels like it's on fire."

Suddenly, hearing him speak again, I snapped out of my daze. I looked straight into his crimson eyes, feeling my own eyes narrow. "I'd rather be on fire than frigidly cold."

He took a step back, almost like I slapped him. He glanced back down at his hand, then back up at me. I started to back away before I realized that he was smiling. SMILING! "It looks like your attitude matches your temperature, She Wolf."

I cocked my head to the side, my body tense. I was sure that remark would have set him off. Instead, he continued to look at me with that… amused look on his face. I felt my cheeks flush in anger. "You have no idea, Leech. I have every right to be angry." I narrowed my eyes as his smile grew wider. "Will you at LEAST tell me why you seem to be enjoying this?"

I jumped as I felt a rush of cold air against my cheek, glancing around before I realized that the strand of hair that had been hanging in my face was no longer there. A string of curses ran through my head as the tracker mirrored my perplexed look – no doubt still mocking me. "I told you, She Wolf. I find you rather interesting."

I flinched, then took a big step back, crossing my arms over my chest. I quickly looked over my shoulder, then back at him, growling quietly. "Well, be interested all you want, Leech. But I'm not sticking around for it." I gave him a firm nod, then quickly turned, calling over my shoulder, "and if you know what's good for you, you won't follow me."

Suddenly there were icy fingers around my arm. I jumped and spun around to find myself face to face with the hunter. His blood-red eyes gleamed as he studied me thoughtfully. "I'll be seeing you soon…Leah."

I looked up at him, opening and closing my mouth several times as I struggled to think of a response. I finally pressed my lips together, deciding instead to try to get free and leave without a word. As I reached up to his hand, he suddenly let it drop, taking my hand and raising it briefly to his lips. Then he turned and started making his way back across the clearing, lifting the hood of his cloak back up as he walked.

I stood for a moment and watched him, then shook my head and turned to pick my way back through the forest. I suddenly stopped, knowing that if I returned to the Cullen house, Edward could easily read my mind and would know that the Volturi had arrived. I leaned against a tree, biting the inside of my lip. I knew I really needed to go to Jake. Needed to warn him that they were already in the forest, not far from the Cullen home. Something was stopping me. Defeated by the strange feeling inside of me, I pulled off my clothes quickly, dropping them to the ground before I phased. Then I picked them up in my mouth, trying to listen for Seth at the same time.

He was immediately in my head _Lee where have you BEEN?_

I knew I had to choose my words carefully _I… took a walk Sethie. Listen-_

_Are you going to be back soon? Jake thought maybe we could double up after a while. It's a bit of a pain covering all of this alone._

_Yeah, listen. I have to go have to- I left something at home. I'll be back in a couple hours._

_Awwww really Lee? _I could hear him whining

_Yup. Forgot something. Just tell Jake I'll be back soon._

I managed to block out his protests as I ran back to the La Push border. There was no way I was going to let them know what just happened. Not until I figured it out myself. But for now, I had to push it into the back of my mind. Maybe a couple hours curled up at home would get me ready for that.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I crossed the border and phased back. I pulled on my clothes, thankful that no one could hear my thoughts anymore, then ran to my house. I slipped through the door and bolted right to my room, burrowing under the covers. As much as I tried, I couldn't keep from thinking of the hunter as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a start a short time later, with thoughts of leeches with crimson eyes floating in my head. I jumped out of bed, realizing I had to go meet up with Seth. I took special care heading out of the house so mom wouldn't know I'd been back. As soon as I'd shut the door tight, I made my way back to the trees.

As I reached down to pull my clothes off, the smell hit me again. I whirled around, looking into the trees, and there he was: the hunter – just on the other side of the border. I walked closer, not feeling any fear after our first encounter, and stopped only a few feet away from him, trying to peer under his low hood. "You know, you really know how to give a girl a complex."

The hunter reached up, pushing his hood back. A smile slowly spread across his face. "It seems you haven't gone to the Cullens and given us away. Can I ask why?"

I opened my mouth to speak. Then I realized I didn't have an answer and bit down on my lip, looking up at the bloodsucker. Fidgeting with the bottom hem of my shirt, I fished for something to tell him - anything. Finally, I said the only thing that popped into my mind: "You haven't hurt me, and I'm not a snitch. They'll know you're here when it's time." I winced, knowing that my words were going completely against the pack. But for some reason, it didn't matter.

He seemed satisfied with my answer and stepped aside, holding out his hand as if directing me past him. I carefully walked by him, feeling his eyes on me. I turned to look back at him, and he gave me a smile that was almost assuring. "I'll be seeing you again soon, She Wolf," he said, just before turning and walking down the borderline.

After I was sure I was out of his site, I went through all the motions of tying my clothes to my ankle and phasing, taking off in the direction of the Cullen house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Still lots more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know the drill. The fabulous Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just have them do my bidding.**

**

* * *

**

**Demetri's POV**

I jumped from branch to branch, high above the forest floor. I kept my eyes on the small gray wolf below, watching as she ran her patrols. There was something different about the She Wolf, and I was determined to find out what it was – and why I was so drawn to her.

I knew I shouldn't have wandered away from the camp we built by the cliffs, just on the outside of the forest. But just like in Volterra, I had to get away and be on my own for a couple hours. I never expected to pick up her scent while I was wandering the forest. Or to be so fascinated. But now I had to know more about her.

Suddenly she stopped. I froze for a split second, pressing up against the trunk of the tree and hoping my scent hadn't betrayed me. I lowered into a crouch on the branch, watching carefully as she paced between the trees, seemingly lost in thought. I felt a frown come across my face as I remembered something I heard – couldn't the wolves hear each other's thoughts? Of course… she was telling her fellow pack members that we had arrived already.

I relaxed a little when I saw her stop pacing. She shook her head, and something in that simple movement almost reassured me that she had kept quiet. I was about to step over to another branch when I heard it. She was howling – a low, almost painful noise that made me want to jump from the trees and comfort her. I drew back, listening. _Really Demetri? You aren't the comforting type. Best if you keep your distance._

**Leah's POV**

_What on EARTH was all that about? _I couldn't help but thinking about what just happened as I ran along the La Push border, turning sharply before I reached the trees that ended out by the highway. _Why is he being so nice? And why on earth can't he just leave me alone? Then again… maybe I don't mind it so much. Maybe he's not so bad except for the fact that he's a –_

_Lee? Is that you? _Seth suddenly broke into my thoughts. Just in time. I'd somehow forgotten that I wouldn't be alone in my head.

_Yeah Sethie. Sorry about earlier._ I didn't think I needed to go further than that.

I should have known better though. This was SETH. If he heard anything, he was going to ask. Sure enough the next words I heard were _So… what did you forget at home, Lee? What do you need for patrols?_

I struggled to think of some excuse. I knew I didn't need anything while we were around the Cullen house. They always provided clothes and food for us when we needed it, and even I had to admit it was nice – despite the horrible smell that always came from the clothes. Finally I settled on the lamest excuse I could muster: _I thought I left the coffeepot on._

There was a long pause. _Yeah, we need to replace that thing. It'll burn the house down one day if we're not careful. _I sighed with relief, glad he bought my answer. I ran along the edge of the forest for a minute in silence, then suddenly: _Who were you talking about? Something about… a stalker?_

I stopped running. How was I going to explain any of that to him when I didn't even know? My legs crossed over each other as I started pacing back and forth, thinking carefully. The months I'd spent trying to hide my thoughts from Jake and Seth paid off when I finally found the tiny corner of my mind that they couldn't reach. After a couple of minutes, I stopped and shook my head. _It's nothing Seth. Nothing to worry about. Get your nose out of my head! _I immediately felt bad for snapping at him.

_Sheesh… sorry Lee. It's the brother in me. _He got quiet after that. He rarely does that. I took a deep breath, realizing how much what I said must have stung, and let out a low howl before I took off through the trees again.

I took advantage of the silence as I let thoughts of my recent visitor take over that corner of my mind. _I've seen the female vampires in his coven… why isn't he tied up with one of them instead of following me everywhere? And what the hell is wrong with me? I seem to be as fascinated with this leech as he is with me. Oh GOD! I didn't…? No, it couldn't be an imprint, or I'd be dying to see him again. But… I don't think I'd mind it… shut UP, Leah! You can't be serious!_

I had to force myself to stop thinking. I couldn't believe I was actually thinking about this leech – and kind of hoping I'd see him again. I spent the next couple hours thinking of random songs as I ran along the patrol paths without even thinking. Even after three years, I still had them memorized.

Suddenly someone broke through the quiet. _Leah, you out there? _Good thing I stopped thinking. I knew I'd never hear the end of it from Jake.

_Yeah… I'm still out here._

_The Cullens and I had more time to talk. All of this could go down as early as tomorrow. We need to start keeping an eye on the meadow._

I groaned. The last thing I wanted to think about was protecting that little half-leech. I had other things on my mind. But the obedient Beta in me replied. _I'll check it out, Jake. Just have to widen this circle. _I took a sharp turn, and headed towards the meadow.

_And when you're done with that, Leah, take a break. Esme cooked a ton of food, and you might want to grab some before that brother of yours eats it all. _Ugh like I could eat in that house. _Speaking of Seth… any idea what's bothering him?_

I hung my head as I ran. I knew perfectly well what was bothering Seth. _We DID have a little argument… I'm sure he'll be fine soon. He's always moping after our little fights. _I slowed down as I reached the meadow, sniffing carefully and only smelling the regretfully familiar smell of the Cullens. When had they been here? _All clear at the meadow for now, Jake._

_Great… I've got this for now, Leah. Take a break. I'm sure I can find you when I need you._

Just then my stomach growled. Maybe food wasn't such a bad idea. I chuckled in my head as I turned away from the meadow. Just as I lifted my paw to take off, I hear a faint thump behind me. I started to turn back, and there he was – by my side before I was even facing the meadow. He slowly ran a single finger from the tip of my nose to the top of my head. "I told you we would meet again."

* * *

**As always, I enjoy the fabulous feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, another chapter finally *grins* **

**Stephanie Meyer owns the characters... I've just grown rather fond of them and like to boss them around!**

**

* * *

**

**Leah's POV**

_This leech really has some nerve. What is he doing touching me like this? And why is it so… calming? Oh no, not-_

Suddenly I wasn't on four legs anymore. I looked down, realizing that I'd phased back without even thinking about it. I looked up at the tracker, who had suddenly pulled his hand back and was looking towards the ground. I hurried to cover myself and bend to untie the clothes from my ankle.

As I stretched down, I jumped as I felt cool fabric covering me. I quickly stood up, and realized that the hunter had removed his cloak and draped it over my shoulders. I straightened up, pulling the cloak around me as I studied him. I ran my eyes over his face, biting my lip a bit as I saw just how perfect his features were, even with the eerie crimson eyes. I dared to let my eyes fall from his face, and they landed on his hand, which I was surprised to find extended out to me.

I looked back up at his face, trying to figure out if he was leading me into a trap. The tracker must have read my face before he spoke, "I won't hurt you, Leah. I would just like to take a walk with you."

I tightened the cloak around me, soaking up the last bit of coolness from it. I oddly found myself wanting to go with him, even if it WAS a trap. I raised an eyebrow at him, then pulled my hand away from the cloak and reaching for his, suddenly finding myself eager to touch his icy skin again. As he wrapped his fingers around mine, I found something almost soothing about his cold hand against my fiery one. He looked a bit shocked at the contrast as he glanced down at our hands, then he silently started walking. I quickly fell in stride beside him.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, and I used that time to figure out just what I was doing. I occasionally stole a glance at the hunter, and caught him peeking back over at me. I tried not to laugh at the curious look he had on his face as we made our way through the trees.

I became a bit uneasy as we walked out of the woods, making our way to a high cliff. I could feel my heart pounding, and I realized he could hear it as he slowed to a stop. He took a step in front of me, and I carefully lifted my head to face him. I couldn't take it anymore – I had to break the silence. "Have you figured out your fascination, Bloodsucker?"

He smirked at the name, "Please, call me Demetri." He lifted up my hand, which I realized was still trapped in his, and turned my palm up, reaching up with his other hand to trace a finger from my wrist to the tip of my middle finger, almost concentrating as he spoke again. "You're not like other girls, Leah. I feel drawn to you. I've been curious since the last time we were in Forks, and when I found out we would be back, I had to see you."

I felt my eyebrows pulling together. "Three years? Really? What's wrong with all those fancy bloodsuckers you live with?" In my mind, I tried to recall the faces of all the females that the Volturi brought along on their last visit. Even in my blurry memories, they were all so disgustingly beautiful.

He cringed a bit. "Honestly? They're so full of themselves. I can't stand being around them. Can you imagine living with so many women that expect you to serve them?" He shook his head, frowning as he let go of my hand and started walking towards the edge of the cliff, sitting down on a rock.

I hesitated for a few seconds, and then followed behind him, sitting down on the large rock next to him. I glanced over at him, then followed his eyes out to the ocean. "I…" I started, knowing what I was going to say, and not really believing it. "I'm sorry, Demetri. I didn't know. But I imagine it's like being the only girl in a pack full of guys."

He looked out over the water, considering the comparison. After a long silence, he nodded in satisfaction. "I'd imagine it's the same." He turned to look back at me, and I found myself staring at those crimson eyes again. He sighed as he continued, "pack of wild boys… castle full of uptight women… both can wear on your nerves." He looked up, "am I right?"

I felt a smile spread across my face – not something I planned to do around this leech, but he made me feel at ease. And he did have a point. The guys in the pack were all uptight, I suppose because most of them had their imprints to worry about. I slowly nodded in agreement, opening my mouth to speak when his face twisted into a grimace. He quickly stood up, sniffing the air. I watched him carefully as he turned back and looked at me apologetically. "There's someone in the area… someone is looking for me."

I quickly jumped up, looking around for a quick escape as my nose started to burn even more. There was another leech very close by. I quickly reached for the opening of the cloak and started to pull it off to return to its owner when Demetri was at my side. There was almost a sadness in his eyes as he tucked my hair behind my ear. "I thought we'd have more time. I'm sorry, Leah." He quickly leaned in and kissed my cheek, leaving me stunned for a moment, then nodded and turned, letting me know it was okay to shed his cloak and run.

I took a deep breath, the strong scent of the new bloodsucker filling my nostrils as I shrugged out of the cloak and carefully placed it over Demetri's shoulder. I took a few steps away and phased, looking back at him and briefly meeting his eyes before I turned and bolted into the trees. As I ran away, I found myself hoping that I would see him again.

* * *

**Still loving the feedback... gives me ideas and leads to more stories that I adore!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! This chapter came out quick!**

**By now you know that Stephenie Meyer own the characters, and I'm just in love with them!**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I don't know why Demetri always has to wander off all the time. Even at home in Volterra, he disappeared on walks for hours at a time. And who had to go find him all the time?

That's right. I'm a vampire babysitter.

I grudgingly walked through the woods, finally picking up Demetri's trail and following it. There was another scent mixed with his, a dreadful wet-dog smell. I got a bit curious as I made my way deeper into the woods. I thought that the two scents would break apart eventually, but they remained tangled together. I quickened my pace, hoping that Demetri wasn't being held captive by the mutts that the Cullens loved so much.

I followed the scent to an opening in the trees and stopped in my tracks. Demetri was sitting on a rock at the edge of a cliff, deep in conversation with a dark-haired girl who was clutching his cloak around her. The horrid mutt smell wafted from their direction, and I blinked in disbelief as I realized that this girl was one of those watchdogs.

Oh, the Masters would have been so proud if I brought this mongrel back to them. I smiled to myself and started to step towards the cliff when I saw Demetri stand up, looking around. Even the stench of the girl beside him didn't cover up my scent. I ducked behind a tree, a bit disappointed as I peek out. Now the mutt-girl was on her feet, and she and Demetri were looking around carefully. My fingernails dug into the tree bark, causing large chunks of wood to fall at my feet as I watched him step closer to her, reaching his hand out towards her, then leaning in to kiss her cheek. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming in anger, unable to believe Demetri was touching such a vile creature without killing it. I started to step forward and confront him, when he turned suddenly and the girl shed his cloak, leaving her completely naked as she stepped away, morphing into a disgusting wolf. And then she was gone.

I let the mutt get away.

Before I could realize what happened, Demetri was next to me. He pulled his cloak on and snarled, glaring at me with black eyes. I stood my ground, smiling sweetly up at him. "Now Demetri. Are you sure you want to think about threatening me after what I just saw?"

His face immediately softened – as much as any vampire's face could. He remained silent, so I continued, "Master Aro sent me to find you AGAIN, Demetri. You really should get over this wandering habit of yours. It's starting to annoy me." I narrowed my eyes, studying him carefully as he straitened himself out, looking like his usual self. "Call me crazy, Demetri, but it seems you have some interest in that mutt." I spat out the last word, disgusted that anyone in my family would stoop so low.

He looked at me almost guiltily, like he was going to confide in me. I wasn't sure if I was ready for anything like that, and turned quickly, motioning for him to follow. I didn't care to hear of his petty fascination with that dog. The only thing I cared about was returning to the careful watch of my masters, with Demetri in tow. We would be confronting the Cullens soon, and I was sure I would have a chance to deal with the dog then. As the thought of watching her writhe in pain floated through my mind, my gait almost changed to a skip.

**Demetri's POV**

I quickly followed behind Jane. I couldn't keep my mind off of Leah as we wove through the trees. She was just so different – unlike any other woman I'd met in my very long life. She didn't seem uptight, but she was as beautiful as any of the vampire females in my coven. I unconsciously rubbed my hands together as I remembered the fire on her skin.

Jane turned in front of me, catching me as I got lost in my thoughts. She gave me a little smirk, reminding me that she knew my secret. I reluctantly pushed my thoughts of the She Wolf to the back of my mind, hoping I could shield them from Aro if I needed to.

Jane led me straight to the Masters as soon as we arrived back at the camp. I felt the eyes of the entire guard on me as we walked past. I hid a smile as I realize that this was the usual routine when I returned from my walks around Volterra. We finally ducked into a tent at the furthest part of the camp. Jane and I bowed to the Masters in unison, then she took her place beside the ever-present Alec as I straightened and looked at the three brothers, sitting regally around a table with several pages strewn across it.

Aro was the first to speak, his elbows resting on the arms of his unnecessarily large chair, his hands clasped together as he rested his chin on the tips of his index fingers. I'll never for the life of me know why we had to lug so much stuff from Italy for such a small thing. "Ah Demetri, my boy… I was beginning to think we'd lost you over a cliff!" His lips stretched into his signature catlike smile as he continued, "off on another of your wandering escapades, I take it?"

I gave him a firm nod as I spoke, "yes, Master Aro. I thought maybe I should familiarize myself with the forest, just in case. We have to make sure those sneaky Cullens don't have any… surprises out there."

Master Aro looked to either side, seeking approval from Master Marcus and Master Caius. They both nodded their heads in approval, and then he turned his attention back to me, his smile still frozen on his face. "Well done, dear Demetri! What a clever guard you are!" He reached forward with a pale hand, shifting the papers on the table. I suggest you prepare yourself, dear boy. We'll be going to find our friends tomorrow. I have a feeling they'll be expecting us, and this shouldn't be difficult."

"Yes, Master Aro," I answered, giving the Masters a final bow as I backed out of the tent opening. I caught Jane's eye before the front flap closed, her innocent little smirk making me grind my teeth.

I turned and made my way to my own tent, disappearing into it before any of the guard members could drag me into whatever they happened to be doing to pass the time until our meeting. I slid my cloak off, running my hand over the fabric as I remembered how warm it was just a little while ago. I sat on my makeshift cot as I finally let my thoughts of Leah creep back into my head. I wanted so badly to go out and find her again. Her presence calmed me down, and with tomorrow's agenda, I knew I would need calming. I shook my head, realizing there wouldn't be any way to sneak back out tonight, turning and stretching out on the cot, holding my cloak tightly as I replayed the afternoon in my head.

* * *

**Special thanks to my girlie bearsma2898 for all her help with the story so far! **

**Keep the comments coming... I love them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this one took so long! I promise not to do that again.**

**As always, I don't own the characters... just what they do.**

* * *

**Leah POV**

_I was back on the cliff with the hunter, sitting on the rock and looking out over the ocean. We'd been sitting there for hours, playing a long game of twenty questions. I raised an eyebrow at him when he got bold and started poking me in the side..._

I growled and opened my eyes, realizing that I was curled up on the forest floor. I looked up and saw Seth standing over me, stark naked, nudging me with his foot. I rolled my eyes, then shut them tight, groaning loudly. _Put some clothes on, for crying out loud. _I knew he couldn't hear me, but I'd get my point across.

Seth nudged me again, then stepped back when I let out a loud huff. "Lee, we have to go. We're all heading to the meadow to keep an eye out. They think today is the day." He turned and phased, heading off in the direction of the leech house. _Let's get a move on. And you can explain that dream later, Lee._

I stood up and stretched. Suddenly I was grateful that Seth came to wake me up. What if it had been Jake? I'd never hear the end of it from him. A distant howl pulled me from my thoughts and I shook my head, taking off through the woods towards the meadow.

I squinted my eyes a little as I stepped out of the trees and into the clearing, looking around as my eyes adjusted and seeing the Cullens right away, all huddled around their little troublemaker, who was being held securely by Jacob. I smiled in my head, not shocked at all, but a little surprised he'd managed to fit patrolling into his time with her.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Seth came up and nudged me. _Lee, we need to concentrate. I know you don't like the Cullens but... well do it for Jake._

_Yeah yeah, Seth. For Jake. Whatever you say. _I rolled my eyes, catching Edward in my field of vision. His body tensed and he looked at the far side of the meadow. I took a step towards the group, listening out for news. Edward looked around the group, finally meeting Jacob's eyes and nodding. I watched Jake's face fall as his gaze traveled to his pet in his arms, then after lightly kissing her temple, he passed her to Edward and ran into the trees. I almost gagged as I watched the exchange, unable to control my thoughts. _Good lord, can't she stand on her own?_

Just as the thought crossed my mind, Jake emerged from the trees. I knew he'd heard me. _Can it, Leah. It's not the time. _I could tell he was going to say more, but his eyes snapped back to where the Cullens stood. They were moving quickly, standing in a small group around their leech spawn. Jake immediately took off in their direction. _Seth. Leah. Get a move on!_

I glanced at Seth before I trudged after him, growling under my breath and stepping into the spot to the left of the group where Jake directed me. I paced back and forth almost impatiently before I heard a snapping noise across the clearing. In one movement, twelve sets of eyes snapped in the direction of the snapping noise.

They had arrived.

**Demetri POV**

I was grateful for my assigned place at Master Marcus' side. It allowed my mind to wander as we made our way to the familiar clearing where we stood during our first investigation of the hybrid child. I could only hope the meeting would be just that – a meeting. See the child's progress. Acknowledge that she was developing as speculated with the fully grown hybrid, Nahuel. Then leave. Knowing the Masters, it would hardly be easy. But I knew she would be there, and I couldn't see her in danger.

As we stepped into the large clearing, we could see the assembly across the field: eight vampires, as well as the hybrid child, and three wolves. Only three. I shook my head as I took in their small numbers, taking my place in line just behind the Masters, finally letting my eyes fall on the small gray wolf across the clearing from me. Her eyes met mine for a split second before both of our attentions were pulled away by Carlisle and Master Aro walking towards the middle of the meadow.

For the first time in my existence, I couldn't focus. I listened as Master Aro and Carlisle went through the motions of politely greeting each other, my eyes slowly creeping down the line opposite our coven to the gray wolf again. To my surprise, after a moment, her eyes met mine again. Thoughts of the day before, sitting on the cliff with the she wolf, came rushing from the back of my mind.

The next moment, burning pain shot through my body. I struggled to keep my composure, feeling it subside as quickly as it started. My eyes shot across our half circle formation to Jane, immediately seeing an innocent gleam in her eye. She knew where my mind was, and she wasn't allowing it, just as the Masters wouldn't. I snapped my attention back to the center of the field, where Masters Marcus and Caius, as well as Edward, Bella, and their child, were joining Master Aro and Carlisle.

I adjusted my posture, pushing my shoulders back as I watched Master Aro take Edward's hand in both of his own, a slight smile playing on his lips before he released his hand. He then turned his attention to the child as she attempted to hide behind her mother's leg. After some encouraging, she stepped out and carefully reached her hand out to Master Aro, placing it on the back of his. His expression quickly changed from pleased to curious. After a moment, it hit me. The child was showing him before he could invade her thoughts. Master Aro cocked his head to the side as he took in what the child was telling him, then nodded slightly and pulled his hand back.

It was almost over. I held my breath as Master Aro took a step back between his brothers. Rather than reading their thoughts, he motioned for them to move closer, and they rapidly discussed what he had seen. After Master Aro's rapid explanation, he looked to Master Marcus, who casually waved his hand in the air, then retreated to his previous position. Then Master Aro turned to his other brother, mirroring the frown that I'm sure covered Master Caius' face. After a long pause, Master Aro was given a small nod, and Master Caius retreated.

Master Aro turned his attention to Carlisle, rubbing his hands together. "I believe our work here is over, Carlisle. For now. It seems that all is as it was explained to us on our first visit. But make no mistake," he paused and his eyes gleamed as if he knew a secret. "We'll be watching very, very closely."

The Cullens nodded their goodbyes as the Masters slowly backed up towards us. One by one, the guards turned, ready to be led back into the forest. Before I turned to follow, I stole another glance in the she wolf's direction. As my gaze landed on her, a sharp whine reached my ears, and I watched her knees give out. She landed hard on the ground and in my panic, I quickly turned to Jane. Her eyes were glued on Leah, and she had the same smile on her face that I'd seen countless times as she tortured her victims with her gift.

I could only react. My arm flew out to knock Jane out of her trance, and seconds later, I was darting across the field.

**Seth POV**

The Volturi were leaving. I didn't mind the Cullens, but this "enemy coven" was very different. I hoped they made a hasty exit.

No such luck.

As they turned one by one to leave the meadow, I felt a dull pain creep through my head, followed by a high-pitched whine and a loud thud. I reached out past the burning with my mind, trying to find its source. _LEE? Are you out there?_

Without hesitation, I turned and ran behind the Cullens to the other side where my sister was standing. She was crumpled on the ground, her body rigid as the pain that flowed through my head faded. As I reached her side, I caught the scent of an unfamiliar vampire drawing closer. Halting next to Lee, I looked up, seeing the blur of a black cloak coming towards us. I immediately leaped over Lee, knocking the guard away before he could get any closer. I spun towards the vampire, ready to strike again – only to find Edward grasping his arms, holding him back.

I took a few steps back, standing beside my sister as I watched Edward hold the guard. The vampire didn't put up a fight as Edward pulled him back, but his eyes stayed glued on Lee as she dragged herself to her feet. She growled quietly and looked up at the guard, then turned and bolted into the trees.

I started to follow, but Edward's movements caught my attention. He easily spun his captive to face him, leaning in closer and shaking his head, speaking in a low, harsh tone. "If you want what is best for her, you'll leave with your family. Let her pack care for her. Now go."

On the word go, he released the guard, who stood where he was for a moment before trudging back across the field, his head hanging low.

* * *

**Keep the awesome comments coming! A new chapter will follow soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to tell them what to do.**

**

* * *

Leah POV**

I stumbled into the protective cover of the woods, finally able to control my limbs. My mind was racing as the lingering pain from... whatever that was slowly faded. As I slowed my pace, I heard a rhythmic thud behind me. Sensing my little brother trailing me, I sent out my first feeble thoughts, hoping to deter him from following. _Sethie please... not now. I can't-_

Seth's youthful mind cut into my own before I could finish. _I'm sorry Lee. I was going to come on my own but... they all saw._

I winced as I realized what he meant. Slowly, I turned and found myself nose-to-nose with Jacob. I took a startled step back as fury flashed in his eyes. He took a step towards me, filling in that safe space again as he ragefully forced his thoughts towards me. _Leah, what the FUCK was that? You and a leech? A VOLTURI? You could have gotten us all killed! You're my Beta because I thought you had SENSE, but... _His thoughts trailed off as he shook his massive head.

I fumbled through my head for the explanation I knew Jake would want to hear. In my rush to find it, thoughts of my time with Demetri spilled out, completely laid out for Jake and Seth to see. The forest, the cliff, even a hazy view of him rushing to my side in the meadow. I quickly tried to shake them off as I stammered in my head. _I know Jake. I'm... Well I don't know what I am. _I looked up at him indignantly. _I don't know how it came about, but I can't be sorry over it, Jake. I won't. You have your happiness with your little demon spawn, Jake. Let someone have theirs for once._

Jake started pacing in front of me, a constant growl emitting from his chest as thoughts blurred through his head. I knew he was trying to process it, so I stood quietly, casting Seth a desperate look and willing him to interject. But my loyal little brother... all he could do was sit a small distance away, his mind blank as he watched our Alpha pace. Finally Jake stopped and his eyes snapped back to mine. _It can't continue Leah. For the safety of the pack, and the-_

I snarled and took a defensive step towards him. _If you DARE say it's for the safety of the Cullens and... HER... you're wrong Jake. I know you are, and somewhere in that hazy brain of yours, you know it, too!_

I watched as Jacob straightened up, his head above mine as he looked down his nose at me. _I'm not going to have my imprint in danger over some infatuation, Leah. You can end it yourself or... I can end it for you._

From the short distance between us, I heard Seth let out a surprised huff. Both of us knew that Jake was capable of using his almighty Alpha command to get his way. We also knew that he didn't like doing it. I closed my eyes, collecting my thoughts before looking up at Jake again. _One more day. He's not like them Jake. But... _I impatiently dug a paw into the ground, knowing my explanation would be in vain. _One more day._

Jake let out a low growl, his stance as uneasy as my own. He looked back at Seth, then slowly let his eyes wander to the clearing, where we could just make out the voices of the Cullens. Then he turned back to me. _One more day. And then it's done. _

I gave him a small nod, feeling my heart grow heavy as I thought of my newest challenge. Wordlessly, I crept by him, nudging Seth as I passed him. _Thank you for watching out for me when I was __defenseless, little brother. _When he didn't respond, I continued my path, aiming to weave my way around the clearing.

_Lee... _His response finally broke through as I wove through the quickly-thickening brush. I stopped and turned, watching him rise from his haunches. _Howl. You know... if it gets ugly out there._

I dropped my head in a quick nod, almost amused at how the tables had turned. I joined Jake's pack to keep an eye on my little brother. As it turns out, I needed him more.

**Demetri's POV**

I kept my head down as I made the short trek across the clearing. I looked up just in time to see Master Aro in front of me, his knowing smile unwavering as he stretched his hand out to me. I knew there was no hiding as I obediently reached out my hand, squeezing my eyes shut as he invaded my thoughts.

"Yes, Demetri... I see," I heard him muse as he saw my interactions with Leah. He finally released my hand and waited.

After a few moments, I opened my eyes. Master Aro was standing in front of me, and just behind him, with that spoiled little smirk, was Jane. Both were looking at me waiting for an explanation. I lowered my head, afraid to look Master Aro in the eye. I feared that anything I said would cause them to harm Leah.

Finally Master Aro broke the silence. "Demetri, my boy. Your plan is brilliant!" He rubbed his hands together and continued as I looked up at him with a confused look. "Befriending an ally of the Cullens... why didn't I think of it?" I heard a hiss come from Jane's direction as he continued, resting a hand on my shoulder. "You have a hold on her, Demetri. This could be quite an advantage." His cheshire-cat smile spread across his face as my gaze dropped to Jane. Her glare was unwavering as her eyes darted between Master Aro and I as he continued. "Bring her to us, Demetri."

I took a step back from Master Aro, content that my secret was safe. I gave him a short nod, gathering my thoughts before I spoke. "Shall I start right away, Master? I know you would like her here as soon as possible."

Master Aro nodded quickly, "Yes yes, my boy. I would like to return to Volterra as soon as possible, and I'd like her to... accompany us. Find her quickly, Demetri." He waved dismissively as he turned to leave the clearing behind the guard, motioning to Jane to follow. "Do hurry back."

I waited until they disappeared into the trees before turning and bolting in the opposite direction. I quickly picked out the tenor of the Leah's thoughts and followed them. I had to find her quickly, not to turn her over to my masters, but to warn her.  


* * *

**Special thanks to SashaMclicky for helping me! And you know I love the comments. The next chapter will be soon, I promise!**


End file.
